fanfiction_sonic_ocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Steele the Dark Hedgehog
"This Page is under development" Dark Steele the Dark Hedgehog is one of the main heroes of the fictional crossover story series, Mobians and Equestria Girls. He is the brother of Lilac Steele , and Ace the Hedgehog (Only in the M&EG Series). Both the stories and Dark are owned by Darksteele0224 on Fanfiction. Origins Dark was born as a normal hedgehog in Mobius, originally named Dark Steele the Hedgehog. He grew up with his little sister, Lilac Steele, living a normal and happy life. Being the oldest of the two, Dark took care of his sister with his life, loving her. Dark would get very impatient quickly however, making him get mad when he had to wait. Dark was bullied by many kids in elementary school, but grew more defencive as he grew older in middle school. When Dark was 15 in High School, he had an accident in Chemistry, spilling a mixture he was brewing on himself. However nothing seemed to happen to him. When Dark became 18, he went off to help fight in a raging war, leaving Lilac with their parents. However when Dark was in combat, he sustained amnesia and lost some of his memory, including about his family. He went to live life on his own, knowing nothing of his family. Creation of Dark Steele the Dark ''Hedgehog When Dark was in the war, he had been corrupted by a dark entity. It should had killed him, or taken over his mind, however it didn't. What he didn't know was that the entity was still in him forever. The mixture he had spilled on himself was the only thing that had saved him... Or had it? Later on in Dark's life, he begins to feel more and more angry all the time. One day he got into a fight and was beat down. His anger had risen so high, the dark entity inside him began to corrupt his body and mind, cau sing him to become darker. Enraged so much, Dark becomes Pure Darkness. After the battle is over, Dark returns back to normal, but his personality had changed. Now he always was angry and dark. He was always emitting a dark aura. Dark then discovers about a family that was murdered, and discovers it was his parents. Dark then vowed to destroy and kill all evil he came across, no matter who or what the cost. Personality Dark's personality is completely dark. After becoming Pure Darkness, his heart was full of blackness, but only for evil. Dark will protect the good with his life, using the darkness to do so. While being a good person, Dark gets easily pissed off at anyone who annoys him. The more pissed off Dark get's the greater his aura grows. Abilities Before Dark had become the Dark Hedgehog, he had no super powers, but he had great skills in swords. After Dark had become the Dark Hedgehog, he gained many abilities that allowed him to manipulate and control darkness and shadows. Special Abilities *'Dark Beam': A beam made of pure dark energy. The power depends on how much energy Dark pours into it, but causes Dark to get more and more tired. Depending on what form Dark is in will determine what kind of dark beam will be used. *'Dark Sword': Summons an energy sword made of pure dark energy. Dark can also summon a second one for dual weilding. *'Shadow Dive': Allows Dark to dive into physical shadows, including his own, and slide along them, until he rises out of another. *'Shadow Heal': When Dark is hurt badly and medical assistance isn't nearby, Dark can use shadows to heal himself. However, if no shadows are nearby, Dark is screwed. *'Wave of Darkness:' Dark uses a lot of energy and creates a wave of dark energy, covering anything and anyone in darkness, for as long as he can hold the waves form. Natural Abilities *'Dark Sense': Dark has the natural ability to sense wether someone has a dark heart or a light heart. And wether they are intending on doing evil or bad. Forms Dark is the guardian of the Dark Emeralds, seven emeralds filled with positive dark energy. Dark is the only one can use them. Some of Dark's forms are activated via using the Dark Emeralds. *'Pure Darkness''' - Pure Darkness is a completely corrupted form of Dark. When completely enraged with darkness, the entity in Dark's body corrupts him and causes him to go into a complete dark rampage, out of control. His powers go off the scales. However this form only lasts for a little bit, reverting Dark back to normal and extremely low on energy. *'Black Darkness' - Black Darkness is Dark's basic super form. Using the powers of the seven Dark Emeralds, Dark becomes stronger in physical strength and speed. His abilities' range increase by ten fold. *'Outrage '- Outrage is a form where Dark will become stronger when he is angry. Similar to Pure Darkness, but Dark is in complete control and not as powerful, Dark's attacks are increased by 100%. Mobians and Equestria Girls Series !SPOILER WARNING FOR ANYONE READING THE M&EG SERIES! Mobians and Equestria Girls In the Mobians and Equestira Girls series, Dark Steele is the brother of Lilac Steele and Ace the Dark and Ace are in the human world of Canterlot City to locate and destroy a dark creature they discovered to be in the dimension. After a certain incident, Dark had sworn upon his soul that he would destroy all evil and dark creatures, no matter what the cost was. However, he changed this vow upon seeing his dead mother. Dark has a dark personality, and is cold to everyone, until he opens his heart to Sunset Shimmer, who teaches him to be nicer to others. As the story goes on, Dark finds his long lost sister, Lilac Steele, as he is given his memories of his family back, before he had gone off to war. Mobians and Equestria Girls: Next Generation In the unwritten story, Mobians and Equestria Girls Next Gen, Dark is the husband of Sunset Shimmer, and the father of Agatha Steele and Lilac Steele. Gallery of Dark Steele